Sara Jane Davenport Gets In Trouble
by Sara Jane Davenport
Summary: Sara Jane Davenport get's in trouble Bo and Luke Duke to the Rescue


"Ready to go" Sara Jane Davenport called to Betsy-rae Duke. Sara Jane had agreed to take Betsy-rae home from school after she had met her a few months back. "I sure am" Betsy-rae said as she climbed into the car. "I'm so glad I don't have to ride the bus anymore" she said with a smile on her face. "Yeah and we also get to go shopping too" Sara Jane laughed. "I got my allowance with me and Uncle Jesse said that I can spend it anyway I want to" "Well let's go" Sara Jane said as she sped off. They got to the store and went to the young misses section. "I like this one" Betsy-rae said as she held up a short skirt. "I don't think so Bets, Uncle Jesse would skin your hide if he saw you in something like that and you know it" Sara Jane said with a half smile. "Yeah, but I love the way you dress you always dress much better then I do" Betsy-rae said with a huff. "Yeah, but I'm older and I've always have dressed like this" Sara Jane said. "And it has nothing to do with my brothers?" Betsy-rae asked. "uhhh no I don't know what you are talking about" Sara Jane said with a frown. "Sure" Betsy-rae said as she walked away. As much as Sara Jane didn't want to admit it she was in love with Betsy-rae's brothers. Bo and Luke Duke, just the thought of them sent her heart racing faster. They were the best looking guys in all of Hazzard and since she has met them she hasn't been able to get them off her mind. She had made Betsy-rae promise that she wouldn't say anything to anybody about her feelings and so far Betsy-rae had keep her promise. That's why she had grown so fond of this young girl. They had become Best Friends and she hope that it stayed like that. "That looks great" Sara Jane said when she found Betsy-rae an outfit in front of her. "Ain't no way Uncle Jesse will be upset with that one" "yeah I thought so" Betsy-rae sighed. "Well I saw something over there that would just about fit me" Sara Jane said. She held up a short shirt that was black and tight and a pair of Jeans. "Don't like Bo and Luke huh?" Betsy-rae said with a laugh. "Yeah right" Sara Jane just glared at her.

Sara Jane pulled up to the Dukes Farm house. Cut the engine and sat there. She looked up to see Bo and Luke chopping wood with their shirts off. Suddenly her mouth went dry and her heart rate picked up and her hands starting sweating. "Do I look okay" Sara Jane asked. Betsy-rae smiled and nodded "Of course you do, but what why would you care, since you don't know what I'm talking about" Betsy-rae said with a smile. Again Sara Jane just glared at her. "What do you say we go in and get some lemonade Daisy made it fresh this morning" Betsy-rae asked "Yeah I have a little while before I'm supposed to meet Uncle Cooter for Dinner" They got out of the car and closed the doors, Bo and Luke spotted them. "Hey Bets, Hey Sara Jane" Bo said with a smile. "Hey guys" Betsy-rae said she then ran up and kissed and hug each one of them. "Hey" Sara Jane whispered. "We just talked to your Uncle Cooter he's coming over here to help us fix the car for the big race tomorrow, which means that you two are staying for supper, and Betsy-rae Uncle Jesse said if Sara Jane wanted to she could stay the night tonight" Luke said wiping his brow on his shirt. "Awesome, would you like to stay tonight?" Betsy-rae asked Sara Jane. "Yeah" she said with a half smile "I would really enjoy that. Why don't we go and get my clothes and stuff for tomorrow" Sara Jane asked Betsy-rae. "Bo, Luke tell Uncle Jesse that I went with Sara Jane to get her stuff" "Sure will lil bit" Bo said with a wink. "Take her easy" Luke said with a smile. Sara Jane half walked half stumbled to the car. Why is it she always made a fool out of herself in front of Bo and Luke, "Ohh yeah that's right" Sara Jane said to herself. She was in love with them.

Not too far down the road two scandals sat and watched the farm house. Bob and Tiny. One of them was big and mean the other one was little and mean. And they weren't too good on smarts either. "Wes let that little girl go" Tiny said as he flicked a cigarette out the window. "But you saw those two plow boys they really packed a punch" Bob said as he rubbed his jaw. "we ain't going to let her get away with it we are going to have some fun with her and we are going to pay those two good ol boys back for what they done" Tiny said with a smirk on his face. "And if we have too we will take the other little girl just to get them to come out then so be it. We will do it sometime soon, as soon as I find the opportunity" He said as he turned the key of the old truck. "Now let's go before they spot us" He said gunning the engine leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

Yup, those two sidewinders are up to no good. And it don't sound good fer Betsy-rae and Sara Jane neither

Sara Jane was having a hard time going to sleep. That night at dinner she had really made a fool out of herself in front of the boys. Once again she had spilled her water, dropped a tray and tripped over a chair. She pushed the covers back and sat up. Maybe if she had some warm milk she could go to sleep. She stood up and cringed, the wood floor was so cold. She tiptoed to the door and opened it trying hard not to wake up Betsy-rae. She walked through the dark hallway and into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting at the table were Bo and Luke again without their shirts on. She cleared her throat and they both looked up at her. "Hey Sara Jane" Bo said with a smile. "Couldn't sleep either" Luke asked reaching for the milk. "No" she said. "Yeah, us either we can never sleep before a big race, want to join us for some milk and cookies" Bo asked gesturing toward the cookie jar. 'Yeah sounds good" she said through a force smile. She sat down hoping she could hold the cup without dropping it. "Well honey" Luke said "You have never really told us much about yourself. "There's not too much to tell" she said. "So a pretty girl like you has got to have a boyfriend huh?" Bo said. "Uhh well uhh" Sara Jane said shuddering. "Now look what you went and did Bo, you made this beautiful girl blush, he must be someone really special" Luke said with a wink. "Yeah, but I'm starting to like someone else" she said realizing she was getting into something deep. "Well honey anyone would be happy to have someone like you" Bo said. "Well Bo it looks like we need to be getting on too bed we got a big day tomorrow, a race to win and everything" Luke said standing up "Yeah, you are right Luke" Bo said putting his glass in the sink. Sara Jane jumped up, "Good night Sara Jane" Bo and Luke said putting their arms around her shoulders. Her skin burned from their touch. "Good night" she said turning around and running for her bed. Now she knew what heaven on earth meant.

Bbboooyyy, this gals got it bad fer those two.

The next morning Sara Jane dressed with care, she put on her new black top and her new jeans that she had gotten when she went shopping yesterday. Her favorite black boots, she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that she looked good. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen she was happy when she heard her Uncle's voice. "Hey Sara Jane, how are you this morning" Cooter said with a smile on his face. "I'm okay Uncle Coot" she said as she was hugging him. "Possum on a gum bush you get prettier and prettier as the days go by" He said. "Yeah sure" Sara Jane said with a bright smile. "Uncle Jesse how are you this morning" Sara Jane said as she ran up to hug him. "I doing good girl" Uncle Jesse said. "Good morning honey" Daisy said coming up from behind her. "Good morning" Sara Jane said with a smile. "You finally decided to get up huh"? Betsy-rae said as she ran in the room. "Ha, Ha very funny" Sara Jane said swatting at her young friend. Betsy-rae yelped and ran away. She heard the door open and turned around and saw Bo and Luke walk into the house. Her heart rate picked up like always. "Good morning all" Luke said as he sat down at the table. "Good morning" Everyone answered in chorus. They all sat down at the table and Bo reached out to grab a biscuit. "Umm" Uncle Jesse said giving him a stern look. "Sorry Uncle Jesse" he said sheepishly. Everyone laughed they where all used to this exchange between Bo and Uncle Jesse. They then bowed their head and said the blessing and started eating.

After breakfast they all got in their cars and headed for town. Sara Jane and Betsy-rae rode together in her car. They wanted to get into town to enjoy all the extras that Boss Hogg had put out on the square. It was three hours before the race and they were all excited. Sara Jane and Betsy-rae were last to leave and took their time getting into town. Sara Jane didn't want to be around Bo and Luke right now. Every time she was she felt like she couldn't breathe and couldn't talk let alone function. They where a couple of miles from the farmhouse when the tire blew. Sara Jane quickly pulled over to the side of the road and got out to check the tire "I guess we better call for help "I'll do it" Betsy-rae said grabbing the CB. "Curly Girly and LiL Bit to Lost Sheep, Sheppard, Bo peep, or Crazy Cooter please come in" "Curly Girly and LiL Bit this is the lost sheep how can we help you" came Luke's voice over the CB. "Me and Sara Jane have a flat tire and it looks like it's been cut, could you come and help us please?" "Sure can darling, we will be there as sure as the General flies" "10-4 lost sheep" Betsy-rae said. "I guess we better get back in and wait" Sara Jane said. "Sara Jane there's a truck back there parked that's been behind us since we left the farmhouse" Betsy-rae said. "Maybe they just want to help" Sara Jane said trying to see into the dirty windows. Suddenly the door to the truck opened and two guys got out. "Betsy-rae I recognized those two they are the ones that tried to get me to go with them that first day when we went to the Ice Cream Parlor and Bo and Luke fought with them" "Yeah I remember them, Sara Jane get in the car fast" But before either girl could get into the car Bob and Tiny had grabbed them. "Let her go, you want me not her" Sara Jane screamed. "No she is going with us" Bob said grabbing Betsy-rae roughly. "No" Sara Jane said trying to fight back. "Okay little girl settle down and we won't hurt her" Bob said through clutch teeth. "Okay, Okay" Sara Jane said. She gave up and stopped fighting them. She looked at Betsy-rae her heart dropping in her chest. Her young friend was limp and her eyes where wide with fright. "Get them into the truck before someone sees them" Tiny said. "You are not going to get away with this" Sara Jane said struggling again. "We'll just see little girl, we will just see" He said as he picked Sara Jane up and through her in the back of the truck. Betsy-rae was tossed in beside her. "Don't move or you are dead" Bob said flipping the gun in his hand. "Now use this CB and call your those two fellows that where with you or your you little friend here is going to get it" Tiny said handing the CB to Sara Jane. "And make it good"

Y'all, I think those two clowns just made a huge mistake.

Bo and Luke pulled up to the car and looked around. "Luke they ain't here" Bo said jumping out of the General Lee. "I wonder what happened to them" Luke said. Suddenly their CB started cracking. "Curly Girly to Lost Sheep, Curly Girly to Lost Sheep, please come in" "Sara Jane where in the world are you and Betsy-rae?". "Luke, remember those two guys that were trying to take me when we went for Ice Cream?" "Yeah" Luke said. "Well they have us and they won't give us back until y'all face them" her voice cracked. Luke face paled and he looked at Bo. Bo ran over so he could hear better. "They say if you ever want to see us alive then you will meet us at the Miller's Bridge in one hour with no law either" "We will be there." "10-4" Sara Jane said. "Now why would they go and do something stupid like that for" Bo said frowning. "I don't know but we better call a conference and see what we can do"

They called everyone and met at the farm house. "What kind of Crazy Fool would take two girls like that" Uncle Jesse said. "The two fellas that tried to take Sara Jane with them that first day in town" Luke said leaning on the General Lee. "Well I figured that we need to get them back" Daisy said. "Yeah you figured right" Bo said. "I can't lose my Niece too" Cooter said with tears in his eyes. "Buddy me and Bo will do everything we can to keep that from happening". Luke said putting his arm around Cooter "Yeah not only do they have Sara Jane they also have Betsy-rae, so I figured they made two mistakes." "Bo let's head on over there and see what we can do" Luke said jumping through the window. "Everything will be okay, we will take care of it" Bo said out the window before he drove off. "I guess there's no one else I would want to go after them girls" Uncle Jesse said. "Everything will be fine" Daisy said "Bo and Luke will take care of it". They all agreed and they knew they could do it, but the worry for all four was still really strong. And no matter what they did they just couldn't help but worry until they heard that the girls were safe and sound.

Bo and Luke stopped at the bridge and hopped out. They looked across the bridge to see Betsy-rae and Sara Jane tied up in the back of the truck. They where dirty but otherwise they looked okay. The four men met under the bridge. "Now whose bright idea was it?" Luke said sneering at them. "Yeah you two are pretty brave to go and get two helpless little girls when you could have just faced us." Bo said. "I figured we beat you one time this won't take too long" Luke said with an half smile on his face. "Shut up hero" Tiny said pulling out a gun. "What do you have to say to that" Bob said with a smirk on his face. "Just that you made the biggest mistake of your life when you messed with those two girls" Bo said. Suddenly Luke kicked the gun out of Tiny hand which knocked him over. Bo jumped and kicked Bob. Luke picked Tiny up and hit him square in the jaw. Bo picked up Bob and hit him with a left cross and pushed him into the water. Luke then pulled Tiny up and pushed him into the water. "That will teach you to pick on those two girls; I suggest that you never ever touch either of them again if you know what's good for you". Bo said.

See? I told ya them clowns made a big mistake.

"Come on Bo, don't worry about them let's go and check the girls." Bo and Luke took off running heading for the truck. Luke pulled the gag off Sara Jane and Bo pulled it off of Betsy-rae. "I'm I ever glad to see you two" Betsy-rae said crying. "Me too" Sara Jane said feeling her own tears spill down her face. Bo pulled Betsy-rae out and held her tight. Luke did the same with Sara Jane. "It's okay now don't cry" Luke said stroking Sara Jane hair. Suddenly realizing that they where free the girls reached and hugged. They were so happy to be free and through it all they had gotten close and Sara Jane never wanted anything to happen to her.

The boys got the tire changed and were able to make the race. The Duke Boys won by an landslide. The General Lee slid into first place. They all had a party at the farm to celebrate the win and for getting the girls home safe. Sara Jane laid on her bed for the longest time that night trying to figure out how she would get out of this is without getting her heart broken, she knew that she was too young for either Duke Boys to ever notice her but they would do things that made her love them more and her heart was breaking. She couldn't quite understand why the Duke Boys keep saving her life. That night she asked her Uncle Cooter. "Why do those Boys's keep helping me"? "Well you see Sugar" Cooter said. "Those boys stand up for what's right and they really care about their friends" He said putting an arm around her shoulder. "And I do know something else" he said looking at her. "What's that" she said looking up at him. "I know that you like them" He said with a smile. "I….. I……." She said blushing. "There's no use in trying to hide it, I see it in your face ever time that you are around them" Cooter said. "But I want you to remember, that they would never do anything to harm you but you are a little young" "I know Uncle Coot" she said crying. "But I must tell you I can't think of anyone else I would rather you like either one of them, just be careful and try not to get hurt, just think about it" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, he left her to her thoughts. And think she did all night long until she was to exhausted to think anymore and once again she went to sleep thinking about the Boys. Would she ever be able to get over them are would she always have a broken heart.


End file.
